


Different

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: This night, when Minato delivers a package to Tsuge's apartment, the atmosphere is different. Minato looks somewhat down, his eyes red and swollen from crying.
Relationships: Tsuge/Minato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Different

This night when Tsuge opens the door, it's different. The delivery guy is the same as usual but something is different. He gives his polite standard greetings he has to give every costumer but his voice is cracking a little and when Tsuge looks closer, his eyes are red and swollen.

\Did he cry?\

"Are you alright?" Tsuge asks without thinking, unable to just close the door and leave the younger as he is.

He stares at Tsuge before trying to force a smile, wanting to bow quickly and leaving but something inside Tsuge has him reach out and stop him. His hand smashes against the door and he holds it open. The blond turns around, expression confused yet anticipating.

"Errr.." he begins, not very intelligent contradictory to his writing abilities, but he seems to loose any straight thinking with this one.

The blond still looks at him questioningly.

"I.. can listen, if you don't mind"

The blond looks at him for a moment but then he sighs, taking off his cap.

"Okay," he agrees, "this was my last delivery for today anyway."

Tsuge makes some room as the smaller man takes off his shoes and enters the apartment. He's been here so often but it still feels different as a guest. He doesn't even know why he accepted the invitation. This man looks plain and boring, maybe he is even a pervert, you never know. Minato has been through so much. Sure, he is nice to the cat. Said animal comes running towards him to nudge the head against his leg. He smiles a little as he kneels down to pet it.

"I'll make some tea," Tsuge announces, not sure what to do once he had invited Minato inside. He hadn't thought that much ahead.

Minato nods quickly and looks around in the small room. It's small yet tidy, he's seen a ton of messy apartments but he likes this one. There are a lot of books which he is not the least interested in, but maybe it's true what they say, opposites attract.

His gaze travels over to where Tsuge is bringing the tea in his ever brown turtleneck sweater and Minato sits down with him on the black couch.

They drink in silence, and Minato concludes since Tsuge has offered to listen, he has to be the one to speak up. He finds it surprisingly easy in the presence of the other. He oozes a calmness that seems to soothe Minato somehow.

"My boyfriend broke up with me," he then says, almost feeling the hot tears again he had cried all the way during his shift and he thinks it should feel weird to tell this to a complete stranger but maybe it's like with those consulting radio shows where people do the same. He does feel better now.

"I'm sorry," Tsuge says honestly and Minato smiles a little.

He begins to talk more about their relationship over the tea until the tea is finished and he sobs a little with all the emotions overwhelming him.

Tsuge feels a little helpless watching him like this and unsure what to do, he ends up doing nothing, nervously swirling the teaspoon around in the cup when, actually, there is nothing to swirl.

Until he feels Minato sinking his head against his shoulder.

_He's kind.. I hope he's not a pervert_

Tsuge's eyes widen. He doesn't know what to do, but for starters, he puts the cup of tea down and then, only slowly, decides to pat the other boys. He hadn't intended to use his ability tonight but with Minato touching him on his own accord, he cannot avoid hearing the thoughts.

"You're different," he hears Minato sobbing until he lifts his head a bit, the tears having dried.

"Different?" Tsuge's mind can't follow.

"You're different from them. The people I usually know would have tried to take advantage of me now. The men"

Despite not knowing Minato, Tsuge's heart aches a little. He has always had a strong sense of justice.

"That's not right," he says and Minato sits up a little, rearranging his hair before shifting closer. Tsuge's heart stops beating for a second when Minato looks at him with big pleading eyes.

"What if I told you it was okay," he whispers, lips only inches away from Tsuge's and Tsuge is sure he must hear his heartbeat. Minato smirks a little at the reaction and his hand begins to rest sneakily on Tsuge's upper thigh.

_He's so uptight.. it's cute_

Tsuge catches his breath when Minato leans in to bring their lips together. It's sweet, it's enthralling but it still feels wrong. He gently pulls Minato away, trying to ignore the pout that comes with it.

"You don't like me?"

"I do!" Tsuge bursts out before he knows it and Minato chuckles.

"I just.. I want to.. do.. a lot. indeed. I just don't think this situation.. the moment is right.. you're upset about the break up.."

"You don't want to be the bandage to cover the wounds," Minato says, his expression turning more serious in a way Tsuge hasn't seen before.

"I.. when you say it like that.."

"I get it," Minato says, about to get up.

"Wait," Tsuge says.

They stare at each other before Tsuge leans in and strokes Minatos cheek, the other sighing.

"I really want it.. I want you.." Minato breathes. "I've thought about it for a while.. and now that he.. I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying"

He doesn't get the chance to say more because Tsuge's lips are on his in that moment, more forceful than before, drowning any bad memory. Minato kisses back with a mixture of force and sweetness, the kind he has used to lure in all his past lovers, but like he had already realized before, this one is different. Within seconds, he's lying on the couch with Tsuge above him and Tsuge looking at him, but suddenly halting his movements with a troubled expression. Minato looks at him.

"I'm sorry," Tsuge suddenly says, "I got ahead of myself. I don't know what has gotten into me." He tries to shift away but Minato grabs his arm.

"Don't stop," Minato whispers, hands on Tsuge's arms then, stroking up and down softly.

_Please.. not tonight.. don't leave it like this.. I want you.._

Minato wonders what kind of passion is secretly hidden underneath all those ridiculous layers.

"Is it really alright?" Tsuge gasps, and Minato nods. Tsuge leans down a bit more, slowly, until his lips meet with Minato's again. It's a sweet and long and sensual kiss until both pull back for air.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Tsuge admits honestly and Minato smiles reassuringly at him.

"I'll lead," he says, and Tsuge nods. His heart is beating so fast he's sure it's audible.

\He's so much younger than me\

Insecurities pile up as they proceed until Minato senses it and halts, looking Tsuge deep in the eyes.

"Is everything alright? Is it.. are you nervous?"

"Very much," Tsuge answers honestly in his usual polite way of speaking. Minato sighs. Then he smiles, leaning forward and hugging Tsuge for a long moment.

"We can take our time. We have all the time in the world. Nothing has to happen right now, okay? I just don't want to be alone tonight. Can you hold me?"

Tsuge nods. He feels embarrassed and a little scared, angry at himself but relieved at Minato's words.

Minato opts to curl into a little ball when a growl is audible from Tsuge's stomach. Minato grins and Tsuge sits up. 

"I haven't had dinner yet," he says, and Minato nods.

"I'll just hang around here, if that's okay," he says, looking for the cat to keep himself busy while Tsuge hurries for the kitchen, opening some cup ramen.

After feeding Udon aswell, Tsuge has no idea how to proceed but again it's Minato who takes care of things. Gently, he grabs his wrist, looking at him with an unmistakable expression.

"Say.. where do you sleep?"

Tsuge gulps and shows him the tiny bedroom, and Minato hops on the edge of the bed.

"I'll.. have a bath.. you.. you can ha-have one later, then, ok?"

"Sure" Minato replies, pulling out his phone and laying down.

Tsuge tries to calm his breathing, opting for maybe pinching his skin with his nails but indeed, when he comes out of the bath, Minato is still there.

"I..I placed one of my yukata there.. you can wear..it"

"Thanks," Minato smiles.

Tsuge sits on the bed and sighs. He reaches for his phone and plugs it in for the night, opting for a second to text Adachi about what is going on but in the end refrains to do so.

After a little while, Minato shows up, looking nothing but gorgeous with the blond moist hair, red lips and a slightly open blue yukata on.

Tsuge sits up, still a little stiff but Minato slides against him, and Tsuge lets himself be led until they're lying down, Minato curling up against him, spooning him. He feels light, safe and sound next to Tsuge like this. After a while, he feels Tsuge's reluctant embrace around his petite form and snuggles closer, telling him it's okay without words.

_It's so comforting.. I'm gonna fall asleep.._

A few hours later, Minato suddenly wakes up, realizing that he actually fell asleep in Tsuge's apartment in his arms. He feels the other man's chest going up and down evenly and turns around to face him.

He watches Tsuge for a while and as he is almost about to fall asleep again, Minato sees Tsuge opening his eyes.

"Hey~"

"Hi"

Minato smiles and leans forward out of an impulse. Their lips meet and it could be the atmosphere of the middle of the night but it's so different from before. Tsuge responds to the kiss much more energetically, demandingly even.

\What would he say if he knew what I dreamt about just now.. \

Minato loves it, that he's showing his needy side. Without words, they slide off the blankets and Minato shifts closer, taking things into his own hand and straddling Tsuge, climbing half on top of him and pinning him down with a cheeky grin before beginning to grind his hips down.

Tsuge lets out a strangled groan and Minato smirks, loving every second of this. He makes a good show out of his skills, full lips attached to Tsuge's neck then, suckling and licking and slowly driving the older man insane.

He pulls at Tsuge's black yukata to reveal some skin underneath that doesn't stay unattacked for long.

Tsuge keeps watching him breathlessly, as if he couldn't believe this is actually happening.

When Minato reaches the belt, he looks up in a short glance to check for consent and Tsuge nods shortly. By now he's burning inside out.

Yet this was only the beginning of his road to heaven. Minato takes his time, opening the belt and then lowering his head until Tsuge's flesh is met with the soft full lips.

\Oh my fucking God\

Tsuge closes his eyes and lets Minato do what he wants. He is not able to think straight at this point and just feels. This is something he should maybe try to do more often. Just feel. Maybe it's in the ways of Minato that he is able to make him do so. The way Minato coaxes him into it. His talented mouth is around his cock then, sucking firmly, bobbing his head.

Little noises from Minato show Tsuge that he is enjoying this very much, too, even showing off a little, feeling proud he is able to make the older man feel like this, fall apart underneath him. Minato isn't in control in bed very often but he secretly enjoys having a power like this whenever he can. Besides, he enjoys giving head, is good at it and likes to show off. He's often been told how good his full lips feel around a needy rock hard dick.

Tsuge isn't sure how long he's gonna to last like this. Everything tenses and he's about to loose his mind. It's like he's helpless, being touched like this, being pulled down into a whole new lewd dimension he hadn't known before. His body is taking over when he closes his eyes and he reaches out to pull at Minato's hair to warn him but the younger boy doesn't stop. Instead, he increases his speed and suction, swirling his tongue along the hot flesh.

_He's cute when he's close.. I want to see him get off_

Tsuge whines at the words and he jerks hard, his orgasm crashing over him and Minato keeps going until there is nothing left, making obscene noises while doing so. The blond then smiles before licking his lips, sinking down next to Tsuge who lies there frozen, arm on his forehead, staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Minato chuckles, "was it that bad?"

Tsuge slowly turns his head around before pulling Minato into a tight embrace.

He can't speak right now, and he feels the ability to read minds about to fade away with what he has in mind to do after this.

But he doesn't care.


End file.
